


The mating dance (trad. El Cortejo Sexual).

by mscerisier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: #SpecialStonyChristmasDay2018, A/B/O, AU - University, Alpha!Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, mentioned - Thor/Loki, omega!Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: Tony y él eran mejores amigos, Thor, bueno él era un amigo…’un pretendiente’ una vocecilla dentro de sí le murmuró. Y eso no le gustó para nada.Tony era suyo.“¡Oh!”Y la última pieza terminó por encajar, no dejaría que otro le arrebatará a su omega.“La primera regla del Club de la Pelea es no hablar de él” cuando él le dijo “Golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas”, y aquello llevó a ver no sólo el Club de la Pelea, si no otros clásicos más.Porque Thor no podía permanecer inculto a las grandes obras cinematográficas.





	The mating dance (trad. El Cortejo Sexual).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xochitl De Jesús](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xochitl+De+Jes%C3%BAs).



> Este fic es regalo para Xochitl De Jesús, como parte del "Special Stony Christmas Day 2018". Espero te guste y cumpla la mayoría de tu lista de deseos.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad!

Uno. El primer encuentro.

Steven Grant Rogers nació un 4 de julio, con el cuerpo delicado de un recién nacido _omega_ pero el inconfundible olor a _alfa_ , de Joseph y Sarah Rogers ambos betas; decir que el pequeño Steve dejó sorprendidos a sus padres fue algo, ya que usualmente las parejas beta-beta producían, ¡oh sorpresa!, _betas_.

 

Pero era algo bueno, magnífico incluso, si el olor de su pequeño cachorro hubiera concordado con su apariencia las cosas se complicaron. Los omegas la tenían más difícil, era una realidad que muchos querían disfrazar, pero era un secreto a voces; las cosas mejoraron, pero aun así ambos Rogers daban gracias por su pequeño alfa.

 

Conforme iba creciendo el cuerpo del pequeño Steve se iba fortaleciendo, no a la misma velocidad que el resto de niños alfa, ni siquiera niños beta; cosa que no hacía más que aumentar las burlas con sus compañeritos de escuela, quienes no dudaban en picarlo con su apariencia frágil y el olor a alfa.

 

Y fue en uno de esos altercados, cuando todos los grupos de la primaria donde asistía salieron al receso cuando lo conoció.

 

Estaba siendo empujado y pellizcado por tres niños un grado más alto que él, cuando un bulto de rizos se impactó en las costillas del más grande, para que, después aprovechándose del desconcierto de los otros, tres papas se impactarán en sus rostros y se alejaron corriendo aullando de dolor. Steve también estaba anonadado, por lo que se dejó arrastrar por una pequeña mano en su muñeca.

 

El pequeño rubio recobró su habla hasta que llegaron a la reja que dividía la sección de secundaria con el de primaria, ambos niños bufando por el esfuerzo y con sus pulmones desesperados por más aire. Su extraño salvador fue el primero en romper el silencio al soltar una carcajada.

 

“¿Viste sus caras?” le preguntó el otro niño aún atacado de la risa, “¿Cómo lloraban?”

 

Steve no puedo contener la risa al recordar el rostro descompuesto de los otros niños, de cómo reaccionaron al recibir un poco de su propio chocolate.

 

“¿Cómo hiciste eso?” contestó con otra pregunta al recordar las papas que impactaron los rostros de aquellos bravucones.

 

“Con esto” le enseño un extraño artefacto, un tubo del largo del tamaño del brazo donde le colgaba, con un cargador al final de este. “Vi un video de cómo hacer un lanzador de papas y lo mejoré”

 

Fue entonces cuando Steve realmente vio al niño frente a él, con desordenados rizos negros que se veían suaves al tacto, piel canela y unos bonitos ojos café que brillaban con orgullo por su hazaña y una sonrisa que deslumbraba también. Pero lo que le dejó sin aliento fue el delicioso aroma que emanaba el otro niño, Steve no podía identificar todo lo que componía la fragancia; sin embargo, era claro lo que le hacía sentir, seguridad, cariño, y ese instinto de querer proteger al otro. Omega, era lo que su alfa interior le decía.

 

“Gracias por ayudarme” le dijo quedito, normalmente se habría enojado porque le salvarán, pero esta vez no podía.

 

“De nada, me llamo Tony ¿y tú?”

 

“Steve”

 

Y la rueda del destino se puso en marcha y no sería hasta muchos años después cuando Steve comprendiera perfectamente que tan especial fue aquel primer encuentro.

 

Dos. Los mejores amigos del mundo mundial.

Decir que Tony y él se convirtieron en mejores amigos es quedarse cortos, amigos era una palabra que no podía expresar todo lo que Tony era para Steve.

 

Iban a la misma escuela, en el mismo grado y salón, compañeros de pupitres y gracias a que sus madres también se habían hecho las mejores amigas, después de clases iban a alguna de sus casas y pasaban aún más tiempo juntos.

 

Claro que los dos tenían más amigos, ambos eran muy sociales y con un hábito de adoptar personas, sorprendente, pero para ambos el ‘amigo’ más especial eran uno y otro.

 

Transcurrieron los años y su amistad seguía fortaleciéndose, incluso sobrevivieron la pubertad de ambos y aquella odiosa etapa en la Preparatoria.

 

Fue en ese tiempo cuando Steve descubrió cuánto detestaba como otros alfa trataban de acaparar a Tony. ¡Oh, Tony, dulce Tony!, que su biología de omega lo hizo entrar en su primer celo; Steve nunca había olido nada más atrayente, si de por sí el aroma común de Tony era la cosa más dulce, apunto de entrar al celo su poder se intensificó. Sólo recordarlo hacía que Steve cruzará las piernas y se mordiera la parte interna de las mejillas. No quería imaginarse el olor en pleno celo.

 

Steve no era el único que lo notaba, Tony tenía muchos admiradores y con justa razón, era un omega hermoso, inteligente y con un gran corazón; aunque muchos sólo veían su apariencia física y su dinero. Steve trataba de defenderlo cada vez que podía y lejos de los oídos de su mejor amigo, ya que Tony al igual que él, no le hacía muy feliz que lucharán por él. Pero al igual que Rogers, Stark hacía una excepción.

 

Su físico no le ayudaba mucho, seguía siendo tan enclenque como de pequeño, se había hecho más alto pero seguía pareciendo más un palo de escoba que un fornido alfa; por lo que sus peleas tenían que ser más de estrategia que de fuerza bruta. Y que buen estratega era, que fue reclutado por el equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, si bien no jugaba en el campo, era su estratega fuera de este.

 

Participaba en sus entrenamientos lo que hizo que de apoco fuera capaz de ganar músculos, para su último año de preparatoria ya era el mariscal de campo y contaba con una beca deportiva para asistir a la misma Universidad que Tony.

 

“No sé cómo puedes respirar con tanta sanguijuela pegada a ti todo el tiempo” comentó Tony como quién no quiere la cosa una tarde en su casa, estaba muy desenfadado leyendo una revista en la cama mientras Steve estudiaba para el examen de física en el escritorio.

 

Las ‘sanguijuelas’ como Tony las llamaba eran las chicas del club de porristas, que hasta hace unos meses no le daban los buenos días, pero ahora con sus nuevos músculos hasta sus números le dejaban en post-it de corazones y perfumes empalagosos.

 

“Sólo tratan de ser amigables” las defendió Steve, dejando el lápiz a un lado y girándose para ver a su mejor amigo.

 

En realidad, le daba igual si coqueteaban con él, ninguna era más bonita o inteligente que Tony, ni tenían un aroma ni la mitad de atrayente que Stark, así que para Steve podrían ser un bulto más.

 

“¿De verdad?” preguntó incrédulo cerrando su revista y sentándose. “¡Sí se la pasan buscando excusas para agarrarte los bíceps!”

 

“No es para tanto, Tony” trató de calmarlo el rubio, “por lo menos no es el trasero como alguno de tus ‘pretendientes’” recordó molesto.

 

Tiberius Stone se ganó una muñeca rota por atreverse a hacerlo apenas hace un par de meses atrás. Y hubiese sido más si Tony no hubiera intervenido.

 

“Ganas no les faltan” bufó Tony molesto.

 

Steve suspiró y se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la cama y taclear a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo.

“Nadie me separará de ti” susurró Steve contra el oído del omega. “Nunca” le prometió.

 

Por qué, aunque sólo eran ‘amigos’, había algo entre ellos a lo que aún no le daban nombre, un acuerdo implícito entre ambos que llevaba tiempo forjándose y que sólo esperaba el momento perfecto para revelarse.

 

Ni una o cien porristas o decenas de torpes alfas podrían con eso.

 

Tres: El significado de los celos.

 

La Universidad era todo y nada como lo que habían imaginado.

 

Era trabajos, exámenes, nuevos compañeros, noches en vela…libertad.

 

Libertad en fiestas de fraternidad donde el alcohol y algunas drogas nunca faltaban.

 

Pero también significó menos tiempo juntos, Tony ya tenía créditos suficientes para tomar clases más avanzadas y demandantes de su especialidad, así que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los laboratorios del campus o encerrado en la biblioteca. Steve tenía sus clases normales, pero por las tardes entrenamiento y al ser nombrado Capitán del equipo sus responsabilidades aumentaban, además claro que no podía descuidar ni una ni la otra si quería conservar su beca. Así que pasaban días sin verse, o se tenían que conformar con simples mensajes.

 

Por lo que, al llegar las vacaciones, conocer al nuevo amigo de Tony lo tomó por sorpresa.

 

Era un alfa, alto, rubio, muy musculoso, con una personalidad bastante despreocupada y agradable, incluso su olor no era tan agresivo como percibía el de otros alfa, era igual de juguetón y feliz que su dueño. Se llamaba Thor Odinson y venía de intercambio, por lo que tenía un acento marcado y desconocía mucho de la cultura americana.

 

“El pobre no podía ni pedir un café decente” le explicó Tony lanzándole una mirada de compasión al aludido. “¡No podía abandonarlo!”

 

“Y te agradezco de que me hayas salvado de tan triste destino, amigo Anthony” asintió afable apretando con cariño el cuello del más pequeño.

 

Steve apretó los dientes al ver el gesto.

 

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores, Thor parecía estar unido de la cintura a Tony, siempre con una excusa para robar su atención.

 

Como cuando alguien le contestó “La primera regla del Club de la Pelea es no hablar de él” cuando él le dijo “Golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas”, y aquello llevó a ver no sólo el Club de la Pelea, si no otros clásicos más. Porque Thor no podía permanecer inculto a las grandes obras cinematográficas.

 

“¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsiderado, Steven?!, mañana vamos a la exposición”

 

Y luego estaban los entrenamientos del Club de Box, al cuál Tony al parecer había sido obligado a unirse y dónde Thor era también miembro. De hecho, de ahí se conocieron.

 

“Al parecer necesito esos créditos si quiero graduarme antes” le explicó Tony molesto. “Al principio era tedioso y todo dolía, pero al final me fue gustando”

 

“Anthony es un guerrero feroz” le aseguró Thor, a lo que Tony hinchó el pecho orgulloso, cuando algo distrajo al más bajito, el otro alfa le susurró. “Al principio todos en el club se rehusaban a pelear con él, al ser el único omega, nadie quería ser acusado de abusar del más débil; pero Anthony dejó a todos con la boca abierta cuando de un derechazo noqueó a su contrincante”

 

Thor miró al omega con cariño. “Es un omega muy especial”

 

A Steve no le gustó ni la mirada ni el tono con el que se refirió el otro. Porque sí, Tony era especial, pero él lo sabía desde hace tiempo y lo conocía mejor que el otro alfa, incluso cuando no tenía idea de que Tony ahora practicará box, o estuviera estudiando ruso, que saliera con los del club de robótica… o todas esas historias que al parecer Thor sabía y no él.

 

Tony y él eran mejores amigos, Thor, bueno él era un amigo…’un pretendiente’ una vocecilla dentro de sí le murmuró. Y eso no le gustó para nada.

 

Tony era suyo.

 

“¡Oh!”

 

Y la última pieza terminó por encajar, no dejaría que otro le arrebatará a su omega.

 

Cuatro: Mío.

 

La gota que derramó el vaso fue el ‘celo’ de Tony, con el estrés de los finales y el ejercicio extra al que se había sometido habían adelantado una semana su ciclo. Ciclo que desde que empezará, llevaba rigurosamente un control de supresores, pero que esta vez tocaba su descanso y tendría, como cada año, llevarlo encerrado en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de alfas.

 

Porque Tony no tenía novio, o más bien, ningún alfa lo había hecho desear pasar su celo acompañado. Eso es lo que le decía a todos.

Ese día estaban en una fiesta, un miembro del equipo de boxeo pertenecía a una fraternidad, por lo que había invitado a Tony y a Thor, y su amigo lo invitó a él, obviamente Steve no dejaría que Tony fuera sólo a una fiesta con el otro alfa.

 

La noche transcurrió entre sutiles forcejeos entre Steve y Thor por ver quién tenía la atención de Tony por más tiempo, Thor llevaba la delantera al sacar a bailar al castaño. Steve era ágil en el campo de fútbol, pero en la pista de baile tenía dos pies izquierdos.

 

Pero la música cada vez se hacía más sugerente y Tony parecía estar más pegado a Thor, que Steve se acabó de un trago de cerveza y fue a despegar a su pequeño genio del gigante musculoso. En su defensa, Thor dejó ir a su pareja de baile con más gracia que la que Steve fuera capaz de dar en esa situación.

 

Así que ahí estaba con su mejor amigo pegado a él y Steve tieso como una tabla.

 

“Relajate, Steve” Tony se alzó de puntitas para alcanzar su oído, “déjate llevar por la música, sólo sígueme”

 

Steve respiró profundo y se dejó llevar por el vaivén de caderas del omega, las cuales tomo firmes entre sus manos, maravillado de lo perfecto que encajaban. Ondulo su cuerpo, des lizo sus manos en los costados de su pareja, y respiró el dulce aroma que el otro profesaba; haciéndose más dulce a cada minuto que pasaba. El olor empezaba a ser uno que no había olido en años.

 

“¿Tony?” le preguntó confundido sin querer olisqueando el cuello del otro.

 

“Mierda” maldijo Tony separándose enseguida y saliendo de la pista de baile y la casa a toda velocidad.

 

Steve no dudo en seguirlo, llamándole a cada tanto suplicando que se detuviera. Tony lo hizo hasta que llegaron a su auto, dónde tomo una bocanada grande de aire y lo miro serio.

 

“Se adelantó mi celo”

 

“Lo sé”

 

Porque era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

 

“Debería decirle a Thor…”

 

“¡No!”

 

Porque ya era suficiente juego, ya era hora que se hablaran con la verdad.

 

“Eres mío” Y Steve besó a Tony.

 

Fue muy diferente a lo que algún día llegó a fantasear, pues en sus fantasías, Steve besaba a Tony con todo el cuidado y cariño, como lo más valioso en su vida. Este beso era dominante, era para marcar su territorio, era para decirle al mundo que aquel omega era suyo.

 

Recorrió su boca con su lengua sin reparos ni oposición alguna, probó por primera vez el sabor de Tony y sabía sin duda alguna, que nada más en este mundo se podría comparar.

 

Que Tony era para él y que sería para siempre.

 

Cuando el oxígeno se acabó y los dos se tuvieron que separar más por necesidad que por gusto. Steve pudo ver la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Tony, sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas; le recordó tanto a la primera vez que se conocieron, que se dio golpes mentales al no darse cuenta, que, desde entonces, cuando todos decían que era un alfa defectuoso, el pequeño Steve Rogers había reconocido a su pareja. Y que todos estos años juntos no habían sido más que un baile, que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

 

“Eres mío, Tony, mi omega”

 

“Tuyo, alfa” contestó Tony seguro. “Te tardaste”

 

Steve no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada y jalar para otro beso, y otro más, más, más, hasta que decidieron ir a casa.

 

Cinco: Ser uno.

 

Tenía razón, el aroma de Tony en pleno celo, era lo más exquisito que haya olido en su vida…y probado.

 

En estos días encerrados en la habitación de Tony, había descubierto muchas cosas sobre sí mismo. Como que amaba el sabor de Tony, desde su piel sudorosa por el calor que el celo le hacía sentir, su boca, su semen al correrse en su boca con sus inexpertos lengüetazos; hasta recorriendo con la punta de aquella misma lengua el lugar más íntimo de Tony.

 

Pasando con timidez por primera vez su lengua sobre aquellos pliegues rugosos, para después insertar de apoco la punta de su lengua y probar lo que con sus manos sintió, lo húmedo que Tony estaba para él y era el mejor manjar para su alfa interior.

 

“¡Por Dios, Steven, apúrate!”

 

Húmedo y desesperado, demandante. Él podría ser el alfa en la relación, pero su omega claramente llevaría las riendas en la cama, Steve estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Con cuidado dilató más la entrada de su pareja y con mucho esfuerzo ignoró las demandas de Tony, no quería lastimarlo, no su primera vez, ni en la siguiente, nunca. Cuando lo consideró lo suficientemente dilatado fue cuando lo penetró.

 

Y lo demás fue una mezcla de gemidos por parte de ambos, embestidas cada vez más profundas y rápidas, las uñas de Tony dejando rastro por toda su espalda. Y los dientes de Steve peligrosamente cerca de dónde algún día no muy lejano iría su marca.

 

Ambos alcanzaron su clímax más rápido de lo que Steve esperaba y quedaron unidos por su nudo un buen rato.

 

“Es nuestra primera vez” le dijo Tony mientras esperaban que su nudo se desinflamara. “Es obvio que sería rápido”

 

“¿Pero te gustó?” le preguntó inseguro, sonrojado.

 

“Lo amé, te amo Steve”

 

“Yo también te amo”

 

“Más te vale” le dijo divertido su omega, besándolo castamente. “Tendremos mucho tiempo para practicar”

 

Y los días restantes de su celo, y cuando Tony estuviera fuera de este, cuando cumplieran, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta…cuando sus cuerpos ya no pudieran y los besos bastaran.

 

Para siempre.

 

Seis: Sobre Thor.

 

A Steve seguía sin gustarle del todo Thor, y un día Tony lo escuchó gruñir.

 

“¿Sabes qué Thor tiene pareja, verdad?”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Tony rodó los ojos y apuntó hacía el pelinegro que estaba sentado al lado de Thor.

 

“Ese es Loki, el novio de Thor, el cual estoy seguro de ya haberte presentado”

 

¿Pero cómo ver a otros? Cuando Tony era lo único que necesitaba. Quizá eso lo haya dicho en voz alta si el sonrojo de Tony no mentía.

 

Bien, porque era cierto y siempre lo sería.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
